


Survival of the Fittest

by HarutoYuzuki



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake - Freeform, Drama, F/F, F/M, RWBY - Freeform, Romance, Thriller, Weiss, Yuri, Zombie, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, ruby - Freeform, straight - Freeform, yang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarutoYuzuki/pseuds/HarutoYuzuki
Summary: Vale has been taken over by Zombies, Join Ruby as she tries to get to Vale University to where her sister is at, Meeting new friends on the way... Will they make it? If they do will they be the same as they once were?





	1. Chapter 1

**Survival of the Fittest.**

**RWBY Apocalypse AU.**

**Characters will be OOC!**

**AN: Hey guys Haruto Here, So here is a little something I had in my head while writing my other story, I am currently writing Chapter 13 which I know is taking awhile.. Anyways This is just a One-Shot unless if people want more chapters then I'll turn this into a multi-chapter story, Lol I am a new writer and I have been getting help with my grammar and punctuation, Practice Makes Perfect :P anyways if you want leave a review. Much Love. Haruto Out!**

**Chapter 1.**

"Talking"  
 _'Thinking'_

A Twenty-One year old girl named Ruby Rose with short black hair with dyed red tips was quietly walking down the street, Keeping her footsteps as light as possible, holding a Stake Knife in her right hand.

After about fifteen minutes of walking Ruby stopped in-front of a white one story house with a fence.

She slowly walked up to the fence looking over it noticing no-one was in the yard, being as quiet as she can she lifted the hatch and opened the fence enough to slide inside the yard, closing it behind her.

Just as she was about walk towards the door she felt her stomach growl.

Ruby put her left hand on her stomach then frowned, _'I really hope this house is empty...'_ she thought as she slowly walked towards the door and put her ear against the door holding her breath.

Silence.

_'Now that is what I like to hear'_ Ruby sighed as she slowly put her hand on the door knob and turned it noticing it was unlocked.

She raised her right hand holding the Knife prepared to stab anyone who tried to attack her.

_'Three... Two... One...'_ She opened the door slowly and peeked inside.

_'shit.'_ She thought as she saw someone standing in middle of the hallway, she quietly stepped inside and closed the door but the moment she clicked it shut the person twitched and slowly turned around.

Ruby's heart rate started to increase, she felt a sweat drop roll down her cheek, she started breathing heavily as she saw the person look at her with one of their eye balls hanging out the socket and they were missing their jaw.

Ruby gripped her knife and raised hand to her shoulder prepared to stab it.

The person slowly raised their arms sliding their feet on the ground limping towards Ruby making a moaning sound.

Ruby waited till they were two feet away from her, She took a half step and used all of her strength stabbing the person in the head watching them drop to the ground, She pulled the knife out and stabbed them in the head again just to be safe.

Pulling her knife out of its Skull she wiped the blood off onto its clothes cleaning her blade.

Around twenty minutes later, Ruby finished searching the house making sure it was safe, She dragged the body across the road, She found a couch in the living room and dragged it in-front of the door just to be safe.

Currently she was sitting at the kitchen table eating a can of beans she found in the cupboard.

_'I guess I'll stay here tonight'_ She thought as she finished putting all of the canned food onto the kitchen table.

At one in the morning Ruby was sitting on the floor in the corner of the kitchen with her arms on her knees and her head between her arms, listening to all of the growls and moans coming from outside.

"Stop... Please..." She whimpered, "Yang... Where are you when I need you..."

After about thirty minutes of sobbing Ruby fell asleep.

**End.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Survival of the Fittest.**

**RWBY Apocalypse AU.**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Chapter 2.**

**Smash.**

Ruby woke up to the sound of a window breaking she quickly got to her feet and grabbed her knife, she slowly walked to the entrance to the living room and saw one of those things trying to climb in, _'Shit... I have to pack ev-'_ her thoughts was cut off the sound of glass breaking behind her, she turned around and saw two more of those things stuck in the window.

She sighed, _'Ill come back for the food later_.' she thought as turned once again and ran threw the living room to the front door and saw the door break and a hand sticking threw the hole, _'No..._ ' She stopped and started to panic.

She quickly looked around and ran down the hallway into the room at the end, as she entered she saw one of them standing there, she gripped her knife and just as she was about to attack it she saw two more climb threw the bedroom window.

Ruby sighed, For the past week since this outbreak started Ruby has been on a constant alert trying to survive, Her goal is to get too the next City Beacon and where her sister lives, and ofcourse theres no transportation in Patch due to the EMP that went off last week so she has to travel by foot and decided to stock up on food, water and other supplies to make that long trip.

She leaned her shoulder against the door frame and watched it slowly walk towards her, She was tired, tired of surviving, Tired of worrying, Tired of everything.

Ruby dropped her knife to the floor and smiled as tears streamed down her cheek, "See you soon, Mom."

Everything went slow motion for Ruby as she saw that things hands a few inches away from her face, and felt a hand grab onto her wrist, _'Wait, What?'_ She thought as she was pulled away and saw an axe sticking out of that things head.

"You Dolt! What were you thinking?!" Someone yelled.

Ruby looked and saw this girl with white hair, wearing a white blouse with blue jeans and white sneakers, Ruby looked past the white haired girl and saw another girl with long brown hair and bunny ears _'A Faunas?'_ Ruby looked down a bit and saw the girl was wearing a brown leather jacket, Brown Sweatpants and Cowboy Boots.

"Don't Ignore me!" The Girl yelled.

Ruby glared at the girl, "Stop yelling at me, I am not in the fucking mood." causing the white haired girl to step back.

The girl sighed. "You cant blame me for yelling, I almost saw you die..." She gave Ruby a apologetic smile "My name is Weiss Schnee." she raised her right hand and pointed at the girl behind her. "Shes my Girlfriend Velvet Scarlatina, Wha-" Weiss was cut off by Ruby snatching the axe out of her hand and watched her ran as fast as she could towards a zombie reaching for Velvet.

Everything went slow motion as Ruby saw the thing grab Velvet from behind _'Fuck! I'm not going to make it!_ ' Without thinking she slammed her right foot to the ground and with all of her might she screamed throwing the axe with her left hand, hearing aloud pop in her left shoulder causing her to cry out in pain tripping and falling down onto her stomach.

Weiss stood there shocked as she watched the axe spinning towards Velvet and the zombie, just as the zombie was about to bite Velvet the handle of the axe hit it in the head taking it clean off.

Weiss saw Velvet start crying, she ran past Ruby who was on the ground holding her arm. "Velvet!" As Wiess got close to her she quickly looked around and saw all the zombies were dead. She reached Velvet and wrapped her arms around her hugging her Velvet put her head onto Wiess' right shoulder and started sobbing.

After a few seconds Weiss backed up "Hun, I want to check your back." she said as Velvet nodded and turned around moving her hair over her left shoulder exposing her neck, Weiss lifted her shirt up from the back and didn't see any marks on her, she pulled it back down and proceeded to check both of Velvets shoulders, arms, stomach and even her chest even when Velvet said she was fine but Weiss wasn't having it... She almost lost her love.

Wiess smiled. "If it wasn't for Rub-." her eyes widen. "Shit, Ruby are you okay?" when her eyes landed on Ruby she was sittin on her knees smiling giving Wiess a thumb up with her right hand.

**A minute ago.**

Ruby saw the Axe take the things head off then saw Weiss run past her and checked her for any bites. She sat on her knees _'I can't believe that worked...'_ Ruby smiled seeing how happy Weiss was and then it hit her. _'I was about to let myself get eaten... If Weiss was a second late, I would have died and then Weiss would have to watch me die and her partner get bitt-_ ' Ruby was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Weiss talk to Velvet.

Ruby gives her a thumbs up, "I'm fine, Fucked my shoulder up though." she sighed then noticed Velvet rushing up to her.

Velvet wiped her eyes then smiled, "Maybe I can help. I used to be a nurse at the hospital in Vale.

After a moment Velvet sighed, "Good news theres no real damage... bad news is your shoulder is dislocated... I can fix it.. but.."

"But. What?" Ruby raised her eyebrow.

"It's going to hurt a lot and well we dont want to bring more zombies to this house." Velvet explained.

Ruby looked at Velvet with a confused look, "Zombies?" when she saw Velvet nod, Ruby sighed "Just do it, I can deal with pain... and I'd like to point out, We all were screaming only a few moments." Ruby giggled.

Velvet giggled, "Good point, Babe? Can you keep watch, Im going to fix Rubys arm."

Weiss nodded. "No problem." she picked her axe up and leaned it against her left shoulder then heard a Pop and a screech,

"Ow.. I didn't think it would hurt that much." Ruby complained slowly moving her left arm around.

Weiss walked up, smiling at Ruby, "Thankyou for saving Velvet... I don't know what I'd do if I lost her..."

Ruby sighed, "Honestly That axe hit the zombie by a fluke."

Weiss rolled her eyes, "Just take the thanks Dolt. Now should we loot this place and head out?"

Velvet smiled, "Sounds like a plan, Ruby where are you heading?" she asked.

"I'm heading to Beacon University to meet up with my Sister." Ruby answered while walking back and picking up her knife.

"We're heading to the same place, Velvets friend Blake is there so we'll go together." Weiss said.

Ruby nodded, "Sounds good, Theres can food on the kitchen table." she followed them to the kitchen and they quickly disposed of the zombie that was stuck in the window, _'Blake huh... I wonder what kind of guy he is?'_

**Beacon University.**

Achoo!

"Blakey, You okay girl?"

Blake smirked while slicing a zombies head clean off with her short sword, "Yeah, Someones probably talking about me."

Blakes friend laughed, "Easy there Kitty Ca-" She was cut off by growl. "ASSHOLE!" She gripped her baseball bat and swung at the zombie knocking its head off, "You ruined my joke..."

Blake giggled, "Your puns are horrible... for the first time I have to side with the zombie."

Her friend smiled, "Ruby would have said something like that... I hope shes okay, I just hope she doesnt come here.

**Ten-Thousand Zombies surrounded the University.**

**End.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Survival of the Fittest**

**RWBY Apocalypse AU.**

**Characters will be OOC... ooc... ooc...**

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Chapter 3.**

**Ten minutes away from the House they were just at.**

Ruby, Weiss and Velvet were walking down the road, Ruby took the lead with her arm wrapped in a make-shift sling out from a muscle shirt they found at the house, She was wearing a grey Backpack carrying all of the food and three water bottles, one for each of them. She held her Knife in her right hand prepared for any zombies that might show up.

Weiss and Velvet stayed close behind Ruby deciding they'd be safer than spred apart Weiss kept looking to her left then right making sure there were no zombies in site, of course she held her Axe with her left hand leaning it against her left shoulder. Velvet kept looking behind her self making sure no zombies were behind them, She had a Broom Stick she found at the house in her right hand.

"Um... Ruby?" Velvet asked.

Ruby looked over her shoulder to Velvet, "Did you spot something?" She asked.

"No, no I know you want to get to Vale as soon as possible... Can we make a quick stop, I want too see if my friend is okay?" Velvet asked looking down.

Ruby raised her eyebrow, "Of course, If you and Weiss want to make a few stops before we leave town that is perfectly fine." she smiled when Velvet looked up and gave her a smile.

Weiss her right arm around Velvets' shoulder, "I'm sure Coco is fine." she chuckled, "Coco is one scary bitch when you piss her off."

Velvet giggled, "True, Please don't call her a bitch to her face, She'd kill you." She leaned in and kissed Weiss on the cheek.

Weiss smiled leaning in and pecking Velvet on the lips, "Don't worry sweetie, I'm not crazy."

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Quit acting all lovey dovey when the world is gone to shit and one wrong move could get us killed or worse... turn us into them..." Ruby looked down.

Weiss sighed, "Ruby that is the reason you have to cherish these moments, You never know when it will be the last, Have you ever experience love before?"

"Of course I have!, I've be with plenty of people!" Ruby felt her face to flush.

Weiss and Velvet giggled, "Nothing to be ashamed of, Ruby." Weiss said as she smiled, "You'll find someone one day, Who knows you might end up liking Coco." She shrugged.

Ruby arched an eyebrow, "Really?" She saw Weiss nod at her then she looked back forward and saw a group of zombies slowly walking towards them, "Are you fucking kidding me?" Ruby whispered as she held out her right arm making sure the two girls didn't walk past her.

Weiss and Velvet stood there shocked, "How the hell didn't we see them sooner?" Weiss asked.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Because we were having a conversation princess." she retorted

"We should head back..." Velvet said as she turned around and saw some Zombies behind them, "Oh my gods..."

Weiss grabbed Velvet's hand, "Ruby... You think you'd be able to climb one of those large fences beside us?... We're surrounded..." Weiss asked trying to hold back her tears, She know Ruby's arm is still recovering.

Ruby turned to Weiss and Velvet, "Sorry you two, My arm is pretty much useless... You two go on and climb the fence." She smiled, "Go fin-" She was cut off by someone yelling.

"Assholes got blood on my fucking purse!"

Ruby, Weiss and Velvet eyes when wide as they turn to look at the group of Zombies, "Coco!" Velvet screeched then ran full speed towards the group raising her Stick over her head prepared to take out the closest zombie to her.

"Velvet!" Weiss yelled running after Velvet to help her.

Ruby sighed turned around and saw that the Zombies behind her were only roughly twenty feet away from her, she gritted her teeth, "For fuck sake!" She spat to no one in particular she glanced towards the group and saw they were handling themselves well enough without her help... Still, One mistake and then you die... Ruby knew what happen when someone gets bitten, She's seen in person what happen and she still cannot get that image out of her head... But that's a story for another day.

She turned to face the Zombies counting how many there were, _'Seventeen...'_ She thought as she was looking at them until her eyes widen, 'Is that?'.

The closest Zombie too Ruby had a Meat Cleaver sticking out of its chest, "Mine..." Ruby said as she took off her backpack tossing it towards Weiss, Velvet and Coco. They didn't notice since they were preoccupied with the Zombies, _'Just encase if something were to happen to me they could grab the Backpack and leave.'_

Ruby gently took off the sling and tossed it to the ground, squinting in pain as she twisted her left arm around, _'Gods... It hurts... But I have to push threw the pain, If I use just one arm I wont make it... Thats for certain...'_

The moment the Zombie was two feet away from Ruby she licked her lips giving it a evil glare that would put Kefka's glare to shame, she reached in grabbing onto the handle of the Meat Cleaver with her left hand while simultaneously slamming the blade of her stake knife into the top of its skull, raising her right foot and giving it a hard kick to the stomach as she pulled both of her weapons out of it at the same time.

Ruby glanced at the Meat Cleaver in her left hand then to the Stake knife in her right, She slowly started to walk towards the Zombies with a cold look on her face, "Who would have thought... Your moans scare the hell out of me at night, not knowing if I will even wake up the next morning... That may sound like I am afraid of you... Well all of you are wrong..." Ruby gave them a bright smile as she swung her left arm to the side of her, slicing a Zombies head off with her cleaver splattering blood on her face, "After watching my Dad rip my Mama's throat out with his teeth... Watching her twitch on the ground gargling staring at me as she laid on the ground... Woke me up and made me realize something." She said biting her lip giggling.

A Zombie came up to her right and tried to grab her only to get a knife to the temple, causing uncontrollable fits of Laughter from Ruby, She calmed herself then tilted her head to the left with a smile on her face, "I realized that... Killing you THINGS!..." She spat the last word with venom, "Is such a wonderful feeling, By the way there is only fourteen of you left."

Ruby just stood there letting the Zombies close in on her, She inhaled taking a deep breath then exhaled then jogged a few feet towards three zombies that were close to each-other she swung her Cleaver to the left taking the Zombie's head off to her left then brought then swung her right arm stabbing the zombie in the temple, she glanced to her right and saw a zombie three feet away from her.

Pulling the knife out of the Zombies head, putting her body weight onto her left leg she gave the Zombie a strong side kick knocking it back then walked up and stabbed it in the head, "Eleven..." she said to herself as she stood up, looking at her left shoulder, _'Ow... I have to end them without using my arm to much...'_ she thought as she stretched her left arm back trying to ease the aching pain.

It took Ruby almost three minutes to kill ten Zombies.

Ruby dropped her knife onto the ground and put the Cleaver in her right hand without taking her eyes off of the last Zombie that was getting close to her, She stood there staring at it, She felt wetness trail down her face and wasn't sure if it was blood or sweat, probably both.

"Ruby?!"

Ruby rolled her eyes, She knew that voice it was Weiss, "Just had to ruin my fun..." She mumbled slamming the large blade down on the Zombies head splitting its head down the middle, She pulled the Cleaver out and picked up her Stake knife with her left hand and closed her eyes as she heard footsteps coming closer, 'Back to Acting...' She took a deep breath then let it out turning around.

Ruby looked at Weiss with a worried expression, "Weiss are you guys alright?! I wanted to help but I had to deal with the ones behind us..."

"We're all fine but that doesn't matter! You killed all of them by yourself?" Weiss Exclaimed as the person who Ruby guessed was Coco walked up handing her a cloth.

Coco wore a Beret, Brown Glasses that matched her dark brown eyes, a Dark Brown short sleeved shirt, Long black tight jeans, and a pair of black steel toed boots.

"Your face is covered in blood girl." Coco said.

Ruby put her knife in between her pants and belt to keep it from falling and slanted to the side to avoid poking her leg if she crouched down, She snatched the cloth from Cocos' hand with a irritated look on her face, "The names Ruby Rose not girl." Ruby said noticing Coco glaring at her. She wiped her face and handed the cloth back to Coco, "Sorry if that sounded rude but as you can tell, Had one hell of a time, Thank-you for the cloth." Ruby smiled.

Coco nodded, "Just throw it out, It's covered in blood,,, Sorry for calling you girl, Ruby's a pretty name anyways so I don't mind calling you that instead." She smirked when she saw Ruby roll her eyes.

Ruby looked at Weiss who looked like she was going to explode in rage any second now, _'I wonder whats gotten her panties in a twi... Oh!'_ Ruby chuckled, "To answer your question and possibly another one that you haven't asked yet is, Yes I've killed all of these Zombies and How?" She lifted her right hand. "I found these Meat Cleaver stuck in one of the Zombies, I am officially a Duel Wielder who gains a Plus Ten to Attack Damage and Plus five too DPS, I have also gained three levels from this... I just need One more kill then I get to Level thirty!" Ruby said sounding very excited.

Coco burst out laughing.

Weiss groaned, "You are such a dolt!" she turned around and walked away... well more like stomped away.

"And you need to take a joke Princess." Ruby giggled, then looked at Coco, "So Wheres Velvet?" She asked as her and Coco began to follow Weiss.

"She's at my house, She wanted to see Reese Chloris, and before you ask, Shes cool kind of a Punk Skater girl." Coco said pointing ahead of her.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "Great I get to hangout with some Avril Lavigne girl." she said causing Coco to chuckle.

"Trust me she is nothing like her... And don't bring this up to her but a few days ago she watched her parents get eaten before her so go easy on her and please don't insult her she is very sensitive right now." Coco said as she stepped over a body.

Ruby stopped with her eyes wide, _'Did I just hear her right?'_


End file.
